Lets
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: (Prompt request from Tumblr) A take on Effies reaction, if she had been in the elevator too, when Joanna did her little strip tease. Hayffie.


'Let's…'

By Effrinae Trinx

Prompt from the lovely it-had-to-be-him

Hope it's what you wanted sweetie xx

Xxx

Blah, blah, blah. There she went again. Insulting her stylist, and the outfit, which, I'm my opinion, had never made her look better. I tend to zone out when Joanna is around. The girl is vulgar, spiteful, rude and above all, classless.

As she tore her jewels off, one by one, I could have strangled her. Had she any idea how expensive and rare those were? Of course not! This was Joanna Mason, we were talking about here and she was setting a bad example for my victors.

"So, how does it feel, now that the whole world wants to sleep with you?"

My jaw dropped to the floor. "Joanna! Please!"

"Ah shut it Trinks, I wasn't talking about you"

I heard a sly snigger, coming from my right. I jabbed Haymitch in the ribs to shut him up but he continued. He was so encouragable, it made me want to strangle him too.

Katniss shifted beside me, uncomfortably.

"I don't think the whole world wants to sleep with-"

"I wasn't talking to you either" Joanna snapped rudely. Then I followed her eyes to Peeta.

Ooh no she doesn't, I though. Not Peeta. Peeta looked like a dear caught in the headlights as Joanna flashed her sultry grin his way. I stepped forward, instinctively, but Haymitch tugged on the back of my jacket, to warn me back. Insufferable man.

"Unzip?"

"Uh-uh" I warned, shaking my finger at Peeta, as he was about to take hold of the zipper on her suit. Joanna mirrored my challenging pout with viscous eyes. Then she locked them on Haymitch.

"Would you be so kind, my darling Haymitch?" she grinned. Grazing past me as she slipped in front of him and pressed her back into his chest. His smirk was outrageous! What an example to be setting to our young victors. I quickly looked them over as Katniss rolled her eyes in disdain at Peetas puppy dog face. The boy was practically drooling. I heard the sound of a zipper and my eyes snapped back to Haymitch.

He wouldn't!?

He couldn't?!

He did.

All the way down. Taking his time and enjoying every inch of it.

"Thank you" she winked at him, then snapped a toothy grin my way. Ooh! She made my skin want to bleed. The sheer nerve of her, flitting and flirting her way about every male in sight. It was infuriating.

I turned to Haymitch, who was still grinning like an excited teenager. His eyes were glued to her. It irked me. She wasn't even pretty. She was a tomboy, she was uncouth and she strode like a man when she walked, no grace, no grace at all.

My ears pricked up when I heard Katniss take in a sharp breath. I tore my eyes from Haymitch and took in the sight before me.

She was naked. Naked as the day was long. I was outraged! I grappled my victors by the elbows and spun them around.

"Turn, turn, turn. Take in the sights out there, not in here!" I made them face the windows. Spinning back around to Haymitch, I caught his wandering gaze.

"Haymitch Abernathy! Turn your face at once!" I screeched. Slapping his Shoulder. He didn't turn but he did lower his eyes. That's when she caught mine.

She eyed me like a meal. Looking away now, would just admit defeat so I stood, and I stared and I held my ground and-

'DING'

"Thanks. Let's do it again sometime!"

She swanned out of the elevator like a lioness. I had to hand it to her, the woman had confidence. I guess I could see the appeal she had with her many male fans. The elevator doors clicked shut and I couldn't contain it any more.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I snapped Haymitchs way. The beast had ruffled my feathers with his lack of respect for out victors and I was mad!

He rolled his eyes at me. He always rolled his eyes at me. I stepped in front of him so that I got his attention.

"Oh? Are you next?" He joked. Looking me up and down in that sultry way of his and drawing a muffled laugh from the kids.

"How could you just stand there and let her act that way, in front of my- our victors?!"

"Oh pipe down, Trinket! It's Joanna. You know what she's like!"

"Yes, I do! And now, at least, we all know what you like too!" I spat, regretting it instantly.

The children fell silent as his questionable eyes caught mine. I swallowed quickly. Raising my chin to try and regain control.

"You're jealous!" He laughed, and I felt my cheeks redden immediately.

"I beg your par-"

"You are! You're jealous!"

He stepped closer to me, invading my space. The door 'dinged' again, alerting us to our floor.

"Oh! We're here! Children, come along"

But I was held back by the elbow.

"Children…go ahead" Haymitch ordered. "We'll be right behind you." His tone was unreadable but I gave the children a reassuring smile and ushered them to go on ahead.

I didn't meet his eyes until he placed his finger beneath my jaw and made me. His smirk was subliminal, but it was there.

"Just so you know…" He began, edging dangerously closer until my back hit the elevator wall. "She ain't got shit on you"

I gasped at his words.

He leant even closer, too close for comfort but undeniably, not close enough, and whispered one last thing, before heading out towards our suite.

"Let's do this again sometime"


End file.
